


Meet the in-laws

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Valhalla Series - Ari Bach
Genre: F/F, F/M, it's christmas and this is a present from me to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hati has yet to meet Weather's family. What better time to do that than Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the in-laws

**Author's Note:**

> I am W Team trash and also Hati trash. Do you see how this keeps happening?

"I didn't even know you were religious." Hati was mainly stalling for time at this point but it was true. Weather only laughed."We're not, silly."

"Oh. So we're celebrating Christmas at yours why?"

"Well, Widgy realised there would be presents and food and decorations, so she wanted to do the whole Christmas thing. Plus, it's about time you met everyone."

Hati scowled."You haven't met my family either."

"I met your dad's henchmen. One of them blinded me,"Weather pointed out helpfully."And your Mum hates me already."

"She doesn't _hate_ you. She just really liked Brendon."

"Eh, same difference." Weather reached out to cup Hati's cheek. "It's not too late to bail, if you really want to."

With a small shake of her head, Hati pressed a kiss to the inside of Weather's wrist."No, let's do this."

* * *

The door had barely opened when Hati was already pulled into something she could only describe as a stranglehold. _Widgy's a hugger,_ Weather had warned her, but this seemed a little excessive. Hati settled for awkwardly patting Widget on the back.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" Widget had yet to let go of her."I was starting to think Weath made you up or something."

"Very funny,"Weather deadpanned. Now Widget pulled back and tackled Weather instead." No, seriously. Like, I had faith in you and all, but I was getting worried I'd actually have to fork a fifty over to Walt."

"I didn't bet you were made up,"Walter piped up, walking over to shake Hati's hand."Well, I did, but let's pretend that's not true, okay?"

Weather waved them both off."Whatever, guys. Where's Dad?"

* * *

Hati froze in the doorway to the living room, forcing the smile to stay on her face as she hissed at Weather,"Your Dad's younger than me."

"Huh, you're right. I guess that means you're a total cradle robber, huh?"

"No, that means your Dad is _your age_. How did that never come up?"

"Didn't it?" The barely feigned innocence did nothing to mask Weather's amusement.

"Do I sound like it did?"

* * *

Veikko was glaring at her over steepled fingers and Hati wasn't entirely sure whether he was kidding or not."So, Hati. It's Hati, right?" She nodded. "Hati. What are your intentions with my Weather?"

"Uh..." Her gaze flickered to the engagement ring on her finger and then to its twin on Weather's. "I intent to marry her?"

"Ah, a smartass. I don't appreciate that,"Veikko said gravely, only to have Wart interupt."That's 'cause he likes being the biggest smartass around. No worries, Hati."

Veikko threw him a sharp look before turning back to Hati."As I was saying -"

"Stop torturing the kid, will you?"

Weather jumped up from the sofa and went to hug the woman who'd just arrived. Skadi, Hati guessed."Thank god, Mum. Dad was being a bummer."

"What did I tell you about calling me Mum?"Skadi reprimanded, pressing a kiss to Weather's forehead nontheless.

Weather batted her eyelashes at her."Keep doing it?"

"Sounds right,"Wart agreed.

* * *

"This is pretty good,"Wart said, getting a second helping. Widget kicked him not-so-subtly."No need to sound so surprised, you buttface. Keep it up and no dessert for you."

"Speaking of dessert,"Veikko said, politely smiling at Hati."Are you aware your father tortured Weather's aunt to death?"

"Oh my god, Dad, that was _one_ time!"Weather exclaimed at the same time as Skadi snorted,"Your segueing needs some work, Vei."

* * *

"Okay, and now we set it on fire."

"What? Widgy, are you sure -"

"Yeah, lighting the tree is pretty important. I'm not sure why, though. But we definitely are supposed to set it on fire."

"But it took forever to decorate,"Walter whined. Widget sighed heavily."I know. But it's in the Christmas spirit. Maybe it's, like, to show life is short or something? And that earthly possessions don't matter?" Everyone was quiet, staring at Widget as if she'd gone mad."Oh, I don't know! Religious people do weird stuff. Mishka, anyone?"

"So we just burn it?"Hati asked. Everyone shrugged, which slowly turned to everyone nodding. Wart grinned, pulling out some matches."Okay, let's do this. I vote we do Christmas every year now."

* * *

Weather wrapped her arms around Hati as she was brushing her hair, resting her head on her shoulder."They absolutely loved you."

"Even your Dad?"

Weather chuckled."Yeah, even Dad. He's just pretty protective, is all."

"If that's him liking someone, I do not want to be his enemy."

"You really, really don't." Weather kissed a path along the side of her neck."It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Hati turned around in her embrace."No, it was fine." She leaned in and kissed Weather, a mischievious glint in her eyes as she pulled back."So, New Year's at my Dad's?"


End file.
